amor de hermanos
by HOLA SOY BROTAKU
Summary: kaito es un joven que tiene una vida monotona al grado al ser aburrida, pero la aparicion de una joven que dice ser su hermana las cosas se alocan un poco, el tratara de llevarse bien pero un sentimiento mas alla de lo fraternal podria surgir
1. Capitulo 1

**¡hola, hola soy brotaku! y te apuesto un bolso a que tu hermano/a tiene el mismo apellido**

* * *

Episodio 1. ¿Tengo una hermana gemela?

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Osaka en una gran mansión los dueños de esa son los Kagamine una familia de grandes influencias y recurso, hace años los dueños de la casa el señor y la señora kagamine tuvieron dos hijos gemelos un niño y una niña, en ese entonces vivían felices eran una familia. Luego de 2 años empezaron los problemas ya que el sr. Kagamine trabajaba mucho y casi no estaba en casa su esposa se cansó de esa vida sin su esposo así que le pidió el divorcio, dándole la palabra se divorciaron la niña se fue con su mamá y el niño se quedó con su papá, ellos eran muy pequeños para entenderlo así que ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Nuestra historia comienza 14 años después en la mansión kagamine, el niño denominado como kaito kagamine de cabello rubio con un fleco y ojos amarillos extraños creció alado de su padre, su nana Yuma Suzuki y su hija y mejor amiga Naomi Suzuki muy feliz y placenteramente.

Narra kaito: hola mi nombre es kagamine kaito soy un chico de 16 años que vive en una mansión en la ciudad de Osaka, hasta a hora mi vida está bien, mis amigos son geniales y me la paso bien en casa aunque mi papá casi nunca este, siempre estoy con mi nana y su hija, aunque mi vida parezca completa siento que me falta algo, más bien alguien (memoria de una niña que no recuerda su cara) pero casi nunca pienso en eso.

Kaito no recuerda a su hermana pero muy pronto la recordara.

Un día el sr. Kagamine recibió la noticia de que su exesposa había muerto en un accidente de auto y según su acuerdo de divorcio para que la niña se quedara con ella, y sito si la madre llega a faltar la custodia pasara al padre de la niña. Con esa noticia que había recibido el sr. Kagamine llamo a su abogado pidiendo su apoyo para pedir la custodia de la niña y que viviera con él y su hermano kaito, luego fue personalmente a hablar con su hijo pero mejor decidió dejarlo como sorpresa así que le dijo.

\- hijo mío sabes que tu madre se fue cuando eras pequeño cierto.

\- sí, porque papa.

\- porque murió.

La cara de kaito expresaba terror y sorpresa, la madre que no conoció avía muerto pero lo que le preocupaba era ¿Por qué se lo dice a hora? ¿Qué le quiere decir?, muchas cosa pasaban por su mente una sensación en el pecho que no sentía desde hace mucho lo golpeaba con gran fuerza, pero aunque reflejara duda no mostraba sus sentimientos por temor a críticas, igual que todo el mundo.

_-__que estará pensando mi padre habla de eso con migo casi nunca hablamos y me dice algo tan complicado y fuerte a mí un adolecente además sobre mi madre aquella mujer que no conozco y que nos abandonó nunca creí que nunca tocaría ese tema, más bien ¿porque lo dice? _

Esos son los pensamientos de kaito que por eso casi no escucho a su padre.

\- por eso kaito he tomado una decisión que cambiara toda nuestra vida y te beneficiara a ti.

\- ¿cuál es?

\- lo sabrás mañana entendido

\- si (kaito tiene cara de enojo y duda)

Kaito se siente molesto por que su papa es misterioso y se pregunta ¿que será la sorpresa? Tanto suspenso no lo dejo dormir en la noche.

Ala mañana siguiente cuando kaito se fue a la escuela el sr. Kagamine llamo a la nana de kaito, Yuma Suzuki y su hija y amiga de kaito, Naomi y les conto todo l escucharlo se sorprendieron ya que les pidió que lo guardaran en secreto que el señor iba por la niña y regresaría poco después que kaito regresara.

\- les pido que preparen a mi hijo formal mente para cuando llegue y si pregunta inventen algo, se los pido por favor está bien.

-¡si señor!

\- gracias- dijo el sr. Kagamine

Mientras tanto, kaito estaba en la escuela hablaba con sus amigos Kasumi Yamamoto, Riuto kimora, kento Yamamoto y Narin Nakamura.

Ellos aparte de Naomi son sus mejores amigos y se veían.

Kasumi: chica de la estatura de kaito, con pechos planos, cabello rosa, ojos rosas llenos de felicidad, a ella le gusta mucho katsuo al igual que muchas chicas de su escuela y se enoja cuando otra chica se le acerca, es divertida y casi siempre sonríe y si se enoja es porque su hermano hace algo malo y lo quiere a él y Narin

kento: hermano de kasumi y muy inquieto, de pelo rojo, y ojos rosados más chico que su hermana siempre se mete en problemas pero así lo quiere su hermana, y se divierte cuando kaito y katsuo lo acompañan

Riuto: chico apuesto el más grande del salón, de cabello y ojos azules, bastante presumido, el más popular entre las chicas, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y protector de kaito y kenton

Narin: una chica linda de pechos grandes de la misma estatura que kaito, de cabello largo y rubio con una gran cola de caballo es la más amable y cariñosa con kaito, le gusta mucho desde que lo conoció y trata de que se fije el ella.

En la escuela hablaban:

\- oye kaito estas muy serio-Dijo Narin

\- cierto más de lo normal – ¿qué te pasa?

-nada, es solo que mi padre está muy raro

-no sabía que tenías padre-Dijo kento

-NO ES GRACIOSO (kasumi golpea a kento)

\- porque que a echo-Pregunta Riuto

\- en primera me habla de mi madre de la nada

Todos dicen. ¡TU MADRE!

\- si dijo que había….pues….

\- había ¿Qué?-Pregunto kasumi

\- pues había mu-muerto

Sus amigos miran a kaito con terror y duda, se preocupaban por y por la noticia que le avía dado su padre todos pensaron. ¡QUE RARO!

\- porque tocaría tan raro y delicado contigo y ahora-Dijo Narin

\- talvez pensó que era importante decirte-Supuso kasumi

\- a quien le importa de todos modos nunca conoció a su madre y además los abandono porque te preocupas-Dijo riuto

\- riuto no seas insensible-Le grito narin

\- que, es la verdad

\- aun así lo que me tiene intrigado es que me dijo que nos dejó una cosa muy importante que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre-Les conto kaito

\- debe ser una gran riqueza-Supuso kento- o una reliquia familiar.

\- no creo no necesitamos esas cosas

\- lo pueda ser no creo que sea tan malo-Dijo narin

\- sí creo que tienes razón

Razón, razón, razón, razón (pasa por la mente de narin)

_\- __sí, si cree que tengo razón_

La cara de Narin reflejaba felicidad, todos menos kaito sabían porque y la miraban sarcasmo

Mientras tanto en la mansión kagamine Yuma y Naomi junto con los demás sirvientes preparaban la mansión para la llegada de la niña, en verdad Naomi pensaba en kaito ya que a ella le gustaba mucho pero lo guardaba en secreto.

\- ¿mama?

\- si

\- ¿cómo crees que sea la niña que viene? Porque como lo tomara el joven Kaito no la conoce

\- mira hija no tienes que preocuparte kaito no le pasara nada es su hermana la aceptara o bueno eso es lo que el sr. Kagamine quiere y aunque no la conozcamos tenemos que tratarla como una de la familia bien

-si mama- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa

2 horas después, kaito avía llegado a la mansión Yuma lo llamo para que se vistiera para la llegada de la niña, en eso Naomi va al cuarto de kaito.

-(pum, pum, pun) hola, disculpe joven ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Naomi

\- sí, pasa Naomi- respondió kaito

\- perdón joven kaito quería saber si ya está listo

\- ya te dije que podías llamarme kaito, somos amigos no- dijo kaito

\- sí, pero no podría decirle así

\- bien, oye puedo preguntarte algo Naomi

\- si lo quesea joven

\- que está planeando mi padre, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que quiere darme?

\- ah, pues no se el sr. Kagamine solo dijo que lo preparáramos

\- bueno- dijo kaito

Naomi estaba preocupada de que la descubrieran, aun así necesitaba decirle algo a kaito

\- disculpe joven kaito también puedo decirle algo- dijo Naomi muy seria

\- si por supuesto

\- prométame que pase lo que pase hoy será el mismo de siempre, si

Kaito estaba asombrado con esa pregunta acaso lo que venía era así de grande, sea lo que sea kaito sabía que decir

\- claro que sí, no importa lo que suceda yo siempre se kaito kagamine tu mejor amigo- dijo kaito muy feliz y emocionado

\- joven, muchas gracias- Naomi respondió casi llorando de felicidad

Luego de un rato kaito, Yuma, Naomi y los sirvientes de la mansión estaban en la puerta esperan al sr. Kagamine el más preocupado era kaito que pasaría cuando llagara su padre quería saberlo. Después escucharon el auto del sr. Kagamine, los nervios se sentía en el momento que el señor entro todos y más kaito estaba sorprendidos.

Era una niña que se parecía mucho kaito. Tenía cabello rubio con un moño blanco en la cabeza, ojos amillos y pechos planos parecía un ángel

\- Escuchen todos- dijo el sr. kagamine en vos alta

\- kaito, ella es tu hermana

Kaito estaba sorprendido lo único que dijo es

\- ¿mí…Hermana…?

\- mucho gusto me llamo rin- dijo.

* * *

**y ese fue mi primer fic "amor de hermanos" y si, asi soy de pervertido, aunque este fanfic no tendra nada de sexo**

**comense con esta historia para practicar y entender como se ase esto, de ante mano (aunque no se que significa) pido perdon por poner que era** **.hack/SIGN pero no sabia que poner ya que yo invente esta historia, asi que pido perdon **

**¡ennnnn fin! y este fue el primer capitulo de este fic no se olvide de pasar por el grupo de face "SEGIDORES DE BROTUKU" para ber cuando subo fic**

**un abraso psicologico y nos leemos pronto "chao, chao"**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola, hola! brotaku y te apuesto una vaca a que sabes leer.**

* * *

Episodio 2. La vida de un hermano

Narra kaito: hasta ahora el destino me dio una gran sorpresa, además de no saber nada sobre mi madre y repentina muerte, descubro que tengo una hermana gemela. Mi padre nos estaba contando que mi madre se la llevo cuando éramos niños con la condición de que si faltara la regresaría.

\- así fue como Rin se fue, pero ahora volvió- decía el sr. Kagamine

\- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?- pregunto kaito

\- para no preocuparlos, a los dos

\- la verdad mi mama ya meló había dicho, no me tenía secretos- dijo rin

\- esperamos que se sienta cómoda señorita- dijo Yuma

\- espero, nunca he estado en una mansión, sabía que eran ricos pero no tanto, no estoy acostumbrada a esto- aclaro rin

\- ¿mi madre no era rica?- pregunto kaito

\- no apenas nos alcanzaba

\- te preocupes hija, ¿puedo llamarte hija?- pregunto el señor

\- por el momento llámeme rin sr.- aclaro rin

\- bien, aquí no te faltara nada- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ``ara falta un padre''- dijo kaito en vos baja

\- ¡kaito!- el sr. grito al oír esto

\- lo siento- dijo kaito en suspiro

\- y espero que trates de llevarte bien con allá- le advirtió el sr.

\- para que, solo se quedara aquí- dijo viendo asía otro lado

\- joven kaito es su hermana- dijo Yuma

\- esta niña que no conozco, talvez se parezca a mí pero no será mi hermana

\- oye estoy aquí- reclamo rin

\- desgraciadamente- respondió kaito

Rin se levantó al oír lo que dijo kaito, y con una cara de rabia le dijo

\- tonto, no tienes que tratarme así, yo tampoco te conozco pero yo si te veo como, MI HERMANO

Kaito quedo sorprendido la voz de rin lo apreso mentalmente como si hubiera dicho que lo quería

\- eso no me importa, me voy- dijo ya yéndose con la cabeza agachada

\- espera- le grita rin

\- ¡kaito regresa aquí en este instante!- grito el sr. Kagamine

\- disculpe al joven, señorita rin- dijo Yuma

\- eh.

\- el joven kaito no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, solo está sorprendido por la noticia pero estoy segura que se emocionó por lo que le dijo- dijo Yuma

\- solo deje que se calme y conózcanse mejor- dijo Naomi

\- creo tiene razón- respondió rin

Mientras tanto kaito salió al patio trasero a pensar.

En la mente de kaito: _yo te veo como un hermano_

\- porque estoy pensando en eso ella no me importa.

-_ no puedo creer que tengo una hermana gemela _(imagen de rin)_ aunque es bastante hermosa, que estoy diciendo. Me pregunto que pasara ahora._

Dentro de la mansión Yuma y Naomi le mostraban a rin donde iba a dormir, rin estaba pensando en cómo reacciono kaito cuando la conoció.

\- ¿todo está bien señorita?- pregunto Yuma.

\- si, solo que kaito se veía molesto

\- solo está sorprendido el joven kaito no es tan malo cuando lo conoces- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

\- bueno, aquí va a dormir señorita

Cuando abrieron la puerta rin se asombró, nunca había visto un cuarto tan lujoso y gran, las paredes de papel tapis, unas cortinas de tela, la cama de lana y almohada de plumas una habitación digna de una princesa.

\- ¡wau!, una habitación hermosa y grande, ¡me encanta!- dijo rin con mucha alegría.

\- bueno si necesita algo llámenos- dijo yuma haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

\- sí, gracias- dijo rin

Mientras rin desempacaba sus cosa Yuma y Naomi buscaban a kaito para hablar con el sobre rin, cuando lo encontraron en el jardín hablaron.

\- disculpe joven kaito pero creo que no se comportó bien con su hermana así que le pido que se disculpe.

\- está bien lo hare- dijo kaito.

Naomi quedo sorprendida porque kaito era demasiado terco para hacer las cosa, estaba muy orgullosa.

\- ¿Dónde está Rin?- pregunto.

\- oh, está en su cuarto, dos puertas al izquierda del suyo- dijo señalando el segundo piso

\- gracias, te veo luego- dijo Kaito con seriedad

Kaito se dirigió hacia la habitación de rin, nunca avía visto esa habitación siempre le decían que estaba prohibida, pero ahora se hiso de porque, siempre fue la habitación de rin y querían que estuvieran como siempre, al menos eso creía.

Mientras tanto rin veía su nueva habitación, en cuanto abrió su closet para guardad su ropa descubrió que avía mucha ropa nueva, vestidos, uniformes, zapatos, de todo. Lo miro con mucha alegría que le daban ganas de probárselos, procedió a cambiarse y ver qué tal se veía la ropa que está en el closet.

En eso kaito había llegado al cuarto de rin pero antes de abrir la puerta pensó.

Suspiro- _tranquilo tú puedes hacerlo._

Entonces abrió la puerta y quedo asustado y sorprendido, Rin estaba casi desnuda, ambos se vieron muy avergonzados y sus caras enrojecieron quedaron total mente paralizados, cuando entonces.

\- aahh- Rin grito con mucha fuerza mientras le arrojaba cosas a kaito.

Kaito cayó al suelo con un dolor muy fuerte que lo hizo reaccionar, en cuanto se levantó volvió a mirar a Rin tapándose con una cobija y volteándose dijo.

\- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho-dijo apenado

Salió de la habitación con rapidez azotando la puerta y respirando muy fuerte, estaba tan asustado y avergonzado que casi se desmalla.

_\- Porque, porque, porque tuve que verla así._

\- ¡idiota!, la próxima vez toca antes de entrar- grito rin.

Kaito se alejó de la habitación muy apena mientras muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de rin, estaba muy avergonzada.

_\- esto no es posible, kaito me vio...sin ropa… Porque fue muy vergonzoso, Me preguntón que estará pasando por su mente ahora, y además por que vino a mi habitación, tal vez venía a decirme algo_

-tengo que preguntarle, pero después de lo que paso no va a querer mirarme- dijo rin

_\- pero tengo que intentarlo, solo así no llevaremos bien_

Mientras tanto kaito estaba en la estancia sentado en un sillón tapando su cara con una almohada para tratar de olvidar lo que vio.

-_tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, _(la imagen de rin casi desnuda), _tranquilízate kaito no es la primera vez que ves a una chica casi desnuda, porque me siento asi- _piensa kaito

En ese momento kaito se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y suspiro para tranquilizarse

_\- ahora ella debe pensar que soy un pervertido, aunque yo vea revistas y videos porno abecés, pero no quiero que piense eso, así nunca me podre disculpar, ¿porque dios me odia?-_ piensa muy sonrojado

Cuando rin bajo adonde estaba kaito lo miro por detrás de donde él estaba sentado, muy nerviosa pero decidida, kaito no noto su presencia hasta que ella apareció frente de él.

\- aaaaahhhh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- kaito se cubre con un almohada porque creyó que rin estaba enojada

\- tranquilo, tranquilo, no te are nada- aclaro rin

\- No está enojada- pregunto kaito

\- sí, y mucho, pero sé que fue un accidente, te perdono por eso- dijo rin con un tono tranquilizante- pero toca la próxima vez- dijo como regaño

\- bueno gracias- dice aliviado

\- em… puedo sentarme- dijo rin enrojecida y muy nerviosa

\- si claro- dijo asiéndose a un lado

Rin se sentó al lado de kaito muy nerviosa, y kaito no se quedaba atrás miraba a otro lado recargando su barbilla con su mano y las mejillas rojas. Hubo un silencio incomodo por 5 minutos hasta que kaito volteo y miro a rin no había notado que tenía un vestido de falda corta, rosa claro con blanco y una chaqueta de mezclilla se supone que es el que se puso después de accidente, al verla quedo paralizado se veía tan linda que no lo resistió

\- hollé, no me veas así, que pasa tengo algo en la cara- dijo rin apenado y tocando su cara

\- no, no es solo que…- kaito se sonrojo por lo que iba a decir, pero luego volvió a mirar a rin y con una cara seria pero todavía muy sonrojado dijo- te vez muy hermosa

Rin se quedó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos y paralizada, lo único que pasaba por su mente fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de kaito, un momento después kaito volvió a hablar

\- perdóname por lo que dije antes, no lo dije enserio lo que pasa es que, me intrigue al saber que tenía una hermana gemela y yo no reaccione bien, por favor perdóname- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Rin sonrió con mucha fuerza y no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él y abraso.

\- gracias, muchas gracias, te perdono kaito- dijo mientras que kaito quedo paralizado

Luego de sentir el calor de los brazos de rin rodeándolo con mucha fuerza se dejó llevar y le respondió el abraso.

\- entonces si somos hermanos- dijo rin con una vos suave

\- bueno, no aun no- dijo separando el abraso

\- no me malinterpretes es solo que, nos acabamos de conocer y… bueno nose si pueda tratarte como una hermana, podemos conocernos mejor no- dijo kaito

\- sí, claro- dijo rin muy triste

\- Pero podemos ser amigos- dijo extendiendo la mano

\- sí, amigos- dijo rin apretando la mano de kaito en señal de amistad

Se quedaron viendo perdidos el uno al otro sentían que nada más existía más que ellos

\- (tos falsa), la cena ya está servida- dijo Yuma a los dos jóvenes

\- aaa si, si, si gracias Yuma-

\- ya vamos-

así fueron a cenar todos, hubo mucho silencio, luego de la cena los jóvenes se disponían a dormir se despidieron de del sr. kagamine y de los sirvientes, subieron las escaleras y cuando iban a entrar a sus habitaciones se miraron el uno al otro, kaito levanto la mano y dijo

\- buenas noches rin-

rin sonrió con mucha fuerza y dijo- si, buenas noches- kaito entra a su cuarto- hermano-esto lo dijo con vos baja

rin ya se había puesto la piyama y cuando iba a dormir se que do pensando en lo que dijo kaito

\- ya veras, are to do lo posible por ser tu hermana- dijo rin mirando su mano


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola soy brotaku**

**y te apuesto una manzana aque tu casa tiene luz**

* * *

Capítulo 3: una hermana en la escuela part1

\- aaahhh. Porque traes eso puesto- grito kaito al ver que rin traía puesto el uniforme de su escuela.

\- qué te parece, lindo no- dijo rin posando para kaito

\- ¡eso no importa, porque lo llevas puesto!-

\- porque la señorita rin va ir a su escuela, joven kaito- dijo Yuma preparando las cosas de rin

\- ¡QUEE! no pueden hacer eso-

\- porque no, son órdenes directas de su padre- dijo Yuma regañando a kaito

\- pero porque a mi escuela, no es justo- dijo reprochando

\- su escuela es una de las más prestigiadas de tokyo, por eso su padre quiere que la señorita rin baya hay- dijo Naomi mientras se acercaba a kaito

\- saben cómo afectara esto mi vida social, mis amigos se infartaran con esto- dijo kaito casi al borde de la locura- tienes amigos, me gustaría conocerlos- dijo rin alegre- no oíste lo que dije verdad- dijo kaito- ñee, que te preocupas- dijo rin yendo a desayunar

\- porqueee- dijo kaito con la cabeza baja y el ánimo decaído- descuida que sería lo peor que puede pasar- dijo Naomi con una mano en su hombro para animarlo.

Luego bajaron a desayunar, estaba muy tranquilo rin se preguntaba donde estaba su padre pero recordó que le habían dicho que su padre trabajaba mucho así que decidió mejor desayunar.

Luego se fueron a la escuela en la limosina, una vez solos kaito hablo

\- ok, escucha linda necesitamos reglas si vas a ir conmigo- dijo con tono de liderazgo- un momento- dijo rin para sacar una libreta para apuntar.

\- numero 1: no vas a convivir conmigo en público-

\- pero yo no….

\- ¡preguntas al final!- dijo con severidad, rin frunció el ceño y siguió apuntando- numero 2: no llames mucho la atención

\- eso es fácil- dijo feliz

\- cierto eres ordinaria- dijo kaito- cierto… ¡OYE!- respondió enojada

\- numero 3: no tendrás contacto con mis amigos OK

\- ¿y si ellos me hablan?- pregunto rin

\- yo me encargo de eso- respondió- numero 4: no me busques, si me necesitas mándame un mensaje

\- no tengo tu numero

\- ¡preguntas al final!- dijo de nuevo- número 5 y la más importante: por nada, ¡PERO POR NADA! DIGAS QUE SOY TU HERMANO, entendido.

\- ya que, ¿y si se descubre que somos hermanos?- pregunto rin de mala gana

\- tranquila, si no dices nada de esto, nadie lo sabrá a menos que vallamos al mismo salón- dijo con las manos en la nuca

Para la mala suerte de kaito al llegar a la escuela se encontró con una mala noticia

\- **_"porque a mí, que te hice yo"_**\- pensaba kaito con una cara de agobio mientras miraba como la directora entraba con rin

\- bien maestra por petición de uno de nuestros fundadores pondremos a esta jovencita en su clase, la dejo en sus manos con permiso- dijo la directora despues de irse.

\- muchas gracias directora, adiós- se despidió la maestra- muy bien jovencita preséntense al resto de clase, por favor- dijo la profesora a rin

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es rin, rin kagamine, es un placer espero llevarme bien con todos- decía rin mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto (N/A algo muy común en Japón)

Todos los estudiantes de salón se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de rin, kaito solo estaba decaído y algo molesto

\- "kagamine" ehh. ¿Eres de la familia kagamine?, entonces ya sé porque te cambiaron aquí- decía la profesora no tan sorprendida

\- en realidad soy la hija del señor kagamine- dijo rin. Luego de eso todos se sorprendieron a un más en especial los amigos de kaito, en cuanto a él, ya estaba al límite al punto de querer desaparecer, tenía la cara contra su pupitre y lo rodeaba un aura triste

\- muy bien, solo hay un asiento disponible así que toma asiento- decía la profesora indicando el lugar donde se sentaría rin- gracias- dijo rin llendo a su lugar correspondiente

Estaba a una fiala ala izquierda de kaito, dos lugares atrás, él se ubicaba en la fila 3 de 6, ósea que rin estaba en la 4

\- bien alumnos, tengo asuntos que resolver y no regresare hasta fin del receso, así que no causen problemas- dijo la profesora

\- 3…..2…..1…- contaba kaito mientras se iba la profesora cuando por fin se fue empezó todo. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron al lugar de rin y empezaron a acosarla, en cuanto a kaito sus amigos lo rodearon y lo bombardearon con preguntas.

\- "quien es" "desde cuando" "cuando llego" "porque no dijiste nada" "como" "no crees que es linda" "porque se parecen" "son gemelos" "me la presentas"- era lo único que escuchaba de parte de sus amigos

\- **_"se acabó la paz y la tranquilidad"_**\- pensaba kaito con cara triste

Después de que se calmaran todos ya era hora del receso y kaito les explicaba a sus amigos la situación en la que estaba.

\- haber si entendí, ella es tu hermana- decía kasumi aclarando lo que dijo kaito

\- tu no sabías nada- dijo narin

\- apenas la conociste- dijo riuto

\- y ahora ella ira a esta escuela- decía narin

\- ¿me la presentas?- pregunto kento con una son risa, luego recibió un golpe de karate el cabeza proporcionado por su hermana kasumi

\- no trates de pasar de listo, hermanito- decía molesta con los brazos cruzados- perdón por ser yo- dijo kento adolorido en el suelo

\- en fin, debió ser una gran sorpresa- decía narin tratando de entender lo que kaito sentía

\- neee, no creo que haiga sido tan malo- dijo riuto con seguridad

Luego kaito lo agrade la camisa y lo acerca a su cara para decir- en serio crees eso, imagina que estas con tu vida normal y de pronto tu padre te dice de la nada que tu madre a quien no conociste está muerta, luego aparece una niña que dice ser tu hermana que tampoco conoces, que va a vivir contigo y tienes que llevarte bien- a este punto kaito tenía ojos de maniático y riuto estaba asustado- y todavía tienes que ir a la escuela con ella sabiendo que será acosada tanto ella como yo, y por si fuera poco va en tu mismo salón, dime cómo crees que se siente-

Después de eso todos se sorprendieron por la expresión de kaito, y riuto estaba paralizado nunca avía visto a kaito así luego fue cuando kento hablo

\- baya compañero cálmate se lo difícil que puede ser pero debes controlarte- dijo tratando de calmar a kaito

Kaito soltó a riuto y trato de calmarse, riuto seguía paralizado de miedo pero era algo leve

\- además mira el lado bueno, tendrás el privilegio de saber que se siente ser un hermano protector que cuidara a su hermana de cualquier peligro- decía kasumi con orgullo viendo al cielo

\- no le agás caso no sabe lo que es tener una hermana- dijo kento haciendo que su hermana se moleste- hoye tu tampoco sabes nada eres un mal hermano- afirmo

\- pero sé cómo sobrevivir con una hermana- dijo kento- en eso tiene razón- dijo riuto apoyando a kento, y por esas palabras kasumi sentía que se le rompía el corazón

\- _**"porque me pongo así, él nunca me apoya en lo que digo, porque tiene que gustarme riuto"**\- _pensó kasumi con lágrimas en los ojos (N/A, así como en los animes) arrinconándose en posición fetal

\- prefiero los consejos kasumi, como la tratas es mejor que ella me diga cómo ser un mejor hermano- dijo kaito pensándolo bien sobre quien le ayudaría- ¡en serio!- dijo kasumi con el ánimo restaurado- tiene razón, una hermana te dirá lo que quiere una hermana, será mejor- dijo riuto repentinamente cambiando de decisión, eso hiso brillar los ojos de alegría a kasumi por el repentino "apoyo" de riuto

\- ¡qué te pasa! Estabas de mi lado- replico kento- si pero como no tengo hermanas, estoy a favor de lo más lógico- explico riuto, kento lo miro con cara de ofendido y señal de que quería golpearlo

\- yo también te enseñare a ser hermano, después de todo yo también tengo hermano- dice narin- en serio gracias, que linda eres- dijo kaito sonriendo, narin sentía hormigueo por eses palabras que le iluminaron el día

\- **_"dijo que soy linda"_**\- pensó con una gran sonrisa- en-n-nserio-o crees que-e soy-y-y bonita- decía medio tartamudeando por los nervios- claro eres mi mejor amiga- dijo kaito, la sonrisa de narin se volvió triste sin vida, tenía una aura de tristeza y sus ojos no tenían brillo

\- sí, sí, tu amiga claro, soy tu mejor amiga- dijo con la vos apagada y con su sonrisa de tristeza se veía macabra, mientras se acercaba a su pupitre y giraba en círculos su dedo sobre el escritorio

\- ok como quieras, pero si te va mal no me pidas consejos- decía kento aceptando su derrota, mientras no se daban cuenta que kasumi estaba consolando a narin- calma, calma, al menos eres su amiga- dijo kasumi sabiendo bien lo que le pasaba a narin- _"porque no podemos ser más que amigos"_\- pensaba narin con lágrimas en los ojos (N/A T_T)

\- oye ¿estás seguro que es tu gemela?- pregunto riuto- eso dice ella, ¿porque?

\- Es que es demasiado bella para ser tu hermana- le sigue kento- porque no me la presentas, creo que podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos- decía kento con ojos de pervertido

Luego de esas palabras, kaito se sintió muy molesto y tomo a kento por la camisa y todos se asustaron más kento por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba kaito

\- oye no te quieras pasar de listo amigo, puede que la conozco solo de ayer pero sigue siendo mi hermana así que no quiero que le pongas tus pervertidas manos en sima, ok, y lo mismo va para ti- acaba kaito mirando a ambos con una mezcla de enojo y seriedad sabían que kaito iba enserio- tranquilo, lo bromeaba- decía kento con nervios

Entonces kaito se calmó y lo soltó- lo siento, no sé qué me paso- y era cierto kaito estaba fuera de sí, fue un gran instinto de protección que le llego de repente, entonces kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro

\- bien echo kaito, una de las cosas que tiene que acere un hermano es proteger a su hermanita de tipos con este de aquí- dijo señalando a kento, y kento la miro con disgusto- y con esa demostración de fuerza estarás bien, serás un buen hermano- dijo narin maravillada por la decisión al proteger de kaito.

\- pero en algo tiene razón kento, porque no nos la presentas- sugirió riuto

\- no, no, no quiero que esto valla más lejos, no quiero tener contacto con ella en la escuela asta resolverlo y tampoco quiero que interactúen con ella

\- por dios, estas exagerando que sería lo peor que pudiera pasar- dijo narin

\- oiga si nadie puede hablarle, porque mi hermana lo está haciendo- dijo kento, luego todos le voltearon para ver que efectivamente kasumi hablaba con rin

\- mucho gusto soy kasumi Yamamoto, pero me puedes decir kasumi, soy amiga de kaito-

\- el gusto es mío kasumi- dijo rin con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto kaito quería morir en ese momento, sentía que su vida no volvería a ser lo mismo. Luego de las presentaciones rin se sentó junto a ellos para conocerse

\- y dinos rin, ¿de donde eres o eres de por aquí cerca?- pregunto narin

\- cerca del distrito shinyuku, e iba a una escuela cercana de por ahí- contesto rin- vivía con mi mama, mi tía y mi primo-

\- nos contarías como fue tu vida, por favor- dijo kasumi

\- bueno viví toda mi vida en esa casa, dice mi mama que cuando se divorció se quedó a vivir con mi tía ya que no tenía adonde ir ni tampoco dinero aunque decía que era algo temporal nunca nos fuimos, cuando tenía 2 años mi tía se embarazo pero nunca se casó con el que la embarazo así que lo crio sola, mi mama trabajaba limpiando casas y abecés en restaurantes- lo último sorprendió a kaito ya que creía que su madre estaba acostumbrada a los lujos- y también estudiaba para tener carrera de contaduría, mi tía trabajaba en casa así que ella nos cuidaba mientras mi mama trabajaba y aun que llegaba cansada siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormida y cuando octavo su título consiguió un empleo de contadora y siempre llegaba tarde pero siempre me daba las buenas noches y me ayudaba con mi tarea, nunca me dejo sola, era una gran madre- esto último dicho entristeció a rin y casi quería llorar.

Kasumi iba a tranquilizarla pero se le adelantaron, kaito puso su mano en el hombro de rin y dijo- me hubiera gustado conocerla, se oye una gran mujer- eso hiso sonreír a rin limpiando sus la grimas.

Narin y kasumi vieron la escena pensando-**_"bien echo kaito"_**

\- bueno, y ya sabias que tenías un hermano- pregunto riuto

\- si mi mama me lo dijo cuándo cumplí 11 años, me conto que mi padre era el empresario kagamine, al principio no lo creí pero luego de escuchar la historia de mi mama se oía sensato.

\- y sabes porque se fue, ase mucho mi papa me dijo que era una desgraciada y que solo quería su dinero- decía kaito, rin tenia cara de indignada sabía que su mama no era así- aunque, luego cando dejo de tomar dijo que era mentira que se había ido por su culpa.

\- dijo algo igual, decía que él nunca estaba y que siempre regresaba ebrio- dijo rin

\- ¿cómo es que los separaron? Si no molestia- pregunto riuto

\- mi mama dijo que pensaba llevarnos a los dos y tenía la custodia asegurada pero algo inesperado paso y terminaron separándonos- respondió rin

\- de seguro mi papa soborno al juez para quedarse conmigo- aclaro

\- y nuca te dio curiosidad saber de tu hermano rin- pregunto kasumi

\- claro que si muchas veces me preguntaba cómo0 era- contesto

\- y te desilusionaste mucho- bromeo kento, luego recibió un zape de su hermana

\- y aun que ya me avía acostumbrado a ser la mayor al cuidar de mi primo siempre quise saber que es tener un hermano mayor- dijo rin con ilusión

En la mente de kaito solo pasaba una palabra: **_"kawai"_**

\- bueno ahora tienes un hermano lindo, protector, valiente, leal, gracioso y….- alucinaba narin

\- pero también tienes a kaito- interrumpió riuto

\- que me trataste de decir, ehh- dijo molesto

\- pero como es que va a ser hermano mayor si tiene la misma edad- dijo kento

\- aunque sean gemelos uno tubo que nacer primero, ¿no?- dijo narin

\- en realidad yo nací un minuto antes, así que soy la mayor- dijo orgullosa rin

\- y tu quien eres para decirlo- dijo molesto kaito

\- pero está en el acta de nacimiento revisa-

\- pues déjame decirte que…-

(**Sonido de campana de receso**)

\- bueno vamos a comer muero de abre- dijo kento tocando su estomago

\- no te cansas de comer verdad- se burló riuto

\- no acompañas rin- invito kasumi

\- o no, claro que no ira…-

\- sería un honor- dijo sin prestarle atención a kaito

Kaito con la palabra en la boca se resignó y las siguió

**\- _"bueno lo difícil termino ya no puede ponerse peor, y solo falta la mitad de clases"_**

* * *

**listooo!, losiento si me tarde pero perdi mi cuenta antes (sumimasein) y resulta que tenia un archivo donde la apunte je je je (puta vida)**

**y este fue el nuevo capitulo y si te gusto de jamelo en los Reviews, y sino tambie**

**tratare de subier mas ahora que tengo mi cuenta asi que nada**

**chau chau **


End file.
